Too Late
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Freddie's P.O.V. On the day of his wedding day, Freddie Benson marrys one of his best friends, but when he sees his ex-girlfriend/ best friend again, will he go on with the wedding or run after his ex before it's too late?


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Yes! Another seddie fanfic brought to you by moi. Okay, so I came up with this story in a dream - literally. It just came out of no where! When I realized how great it sounded in my head, I began to write non-stop hence Too Late was born. Hope you guys enjoy it! Now enjoy the story!**

**A quick side note: Carly or Sam's name will not be mentioned throughout the whole story to make it suspenseful. However, one of their names will be mentioned somewhere...Also, I will be italicizing the person Freddie loves and the other will be mentioned as 'the bride', 'my bride', ' my girlfriend'.**

**So who do you think Freddie is getting married to and who he really loves?**

**Find out by reading...**

* * *

****Too Late ****

**  
****by grech8993**

"Are you alright, Freddie?" My mother had asked me as I paced to and fro the altar as guests began to arrive.

I looked at her, "I'm fine, mother." I lied as I knew she was going to freak out as much as I would.

"Alright darling." She smiled before she left me being to talk to guests. Once she left, I closed my eyes and shook my head. This is suppose to be a happy day for me and my bride, but why do I feel...nothing for it?

When I opened my eyes, I saw _her_ enter the church. I stared at _her_ in wonder and shock. When my mother had told me _she _was inviting my ex- best friend/ girlfriend I knew for a fact _she _wouldn't come since I was, after all, marrying _her_ex- best friend. There was also the fact that we hadn't talked since the break-up. Of course, when my mother told me this, I didn't tell my girlfriend - after all they somehow broke their relationship when the fought about personal things that broke them apart permanently.

When we were in high school, _she_ and I used to date during our senior year. It was fun - even romantic, but when the year came to a close we knew it wasn't going to last. After all, I was going to college on the other side of the country as _her_. I pleaded to her that I'd transfer to her school, but she told me that she wasn't going to be in the way of my success. Then I told her we should have a long distance relationship, but she said she didn't want to bother me during my studies. With a weeks worth of arguing, we had finally decided it was best if we broke up and left it to fate to decide, which pained me the most.

After one year in college, I came back home to visit my mother just to realize that she had left. My mother had told me she was accepted in a college in another country, London I believe? And ever since then, I knew that we weren't meant to be and somewhere along the way I caught of with my other best friend. Eventually we became really close and now we were getting married.

But now...now seeing _her_ in her ex- best friends' wedding...I just couldn't think.

Before I knew it, the wedding march had started and people began to stand. When everyone looked at the opening doors and to the bride, _she_ was looking at me and I was looking at _her_. Then _her_face shifted towards the back and I looked down the aisle to see my girlfriend of four years. Her long flowy hair was placed in a bun with tendrils falling along the side of one of her cheek. She had a bouquet of red roses pressed up to her gown - which was simple. Just like her.

I don't know what made me do it, but I shifted my eyes back to _her_ for a minute before looking at my fiance, soon to be bride. Not missing a beat, my bride had looked at me in question before looking at where my eyes had laid on. Realizing I was looking at _her_, she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and an expression that said, 'What the hell is _she _doing here?!'

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

By then, most people at the front - mostly our family whispered rapidly to each other as they saw the bride's expression. Not wanting to deal with any of them, I looked down at my shoes in shame. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about _her_, but she had been gone most of my life and now all of a sudden she was back. On _my_ wedding day.

Finally, the bride had arrived by my side with an expression that was anything but happy. More like pissed off that I was thinking about _her_ instead of her.

As the priest began the procession, I looked behind me just to catch _her_ whispering in some guy's ear. Suddenly, I felt someone nudge me and saw my bride look at me with an expression that said, 'What the hell are you doing?' Before I turned my attention forward, I saw _her_ leave with the guy.

Once I was faced forward, I furrowed my eyebrows and began to ponder. I can't just let _her_ slip away again. I have to go after her. I have to tell her I love _her_. That I still love _her_ after all those years. That I want _her_ to be by my side not this person I thought I loved. Before I knew it, the bride nudged me again. I looked up and saw the priest look at me with raised eyebrows.

"As I was saying," he cleared his throat, "Do you, Freddie Benson, take-"

"No." I whispered

"Excuse me?" I heard the priest say uncertain and guests gasp.

"No." I looked at my now ex girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I can't." I whispered and took her hand, "I-"

She sighed and nodded before letting go of my hand, "I get it." she whispered, "You love _her_." I nodded thanked her for understanding before running after _her_.

Once I was out of the church, I saw _her_ beginning to get into the guy's car. Running down the stairs, I called out her name.

At the sound of her name, she whipped her head to face me. Once she saw me, her eyes gone wide. As soon as I approached her, she looked at the guy in the car and whispered something before closing the door.

"Freddie." She breathed out, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to attend?" She pointed towards the church that I had just came out of.

"I," I began to shake my head, "I couldn't do it."

"Freddie-" She began but I cut her off.

"No," I paused her, "I can't let you go without saying this." She was about to speak again, but I cut her off, "I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Ever since we broke up I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you smell, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you make me feel like I'm king of the world, the way you touch me, your kisses...everything about you. Mind, body and soul." She looked at me, speechless, "The day I came back and my mom told me you were gone was when my world shattered." I grabbed her hands and held them, "You're the only person that can make me feel alive. Not even she can do that."

"I..." Tears were now coming down her cheeks.

That's when I took the courage to get down on one knee and took out the wedding ring.

"Freddie-"

"Will you marry me?" I looked up at her.

That's when she began to shook her head and sob, "Freddie," her voice cracked, "I can't." She then brought me up to my feet.

I looked at her in shock, "Why not?"

Her eyes looked down before looking straight into my eyes, "I'm married." That's when I dropped the ring. She's...._married_?! I took this moment to stare at her hand and there it was - a diamond wedding band. I looked up at her, throat clogged and eyes stinging, "Freddie-"

"Why..." My voice cracked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down, "How can I tell you?" she whispered, "I haven't seen you since the break up."

I lifted her chin and even though I knew her _husband_ was in the car, I boldly said, "Divorce him."

"What?!" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Divorce _him_." I firmly said once again.

She shook her head vigorously before stepping away from me, "I can't Freddie."

"Why not?" I said, "Don't you love _me_?"

She looked around, anywhere but me and replied, "It's true I _loved_ you at a point, but I love Will." she looked at me with sad eyes, "I can't leave him for you, Freddie. Maybe if it were a different story, maybe if I hadn't met Will, maybe if we hadn't broken up-"

"You said it was for the _best_!" I cut her off, "You said we _had_ to!"

"That's because I don't want to get in the way of your dreams."

"But _you're_ my dream." I cupped her cheek.

"Freddie," she sighed taking her face away from my hand, "It all doesn't matter now. That was then, this is now." She looked down, "Besides," she began to rub her stomach, "I can't leave Will for you." I was about to retort, but she continued, "Not only because I love him, but because I'm pregnant with his child." She looked up at me.

I dropped to the ground with this information. Why doesn't she just rip my whole heart out of my chest? I gripped my hair- wanting to tear it out of my head and screamed. At her, at my ex, at my mom, at her husband, at my life and at my heart. Before I knew it, I was sobbing - letting out all my anger and heartache out.

After minutes, I felt her soft fingers on top of my hands, "I'm sorry, Freddie." She hugged me into her chest and I sobbed as she placed her chin on top of my head, "I love you, but only as a friend. If only you weren't too late, maybe things would have been different." She pecked my head before standing up as her husband called her. As she retreated to the car, I didn't bother to chase after her again or say goodbye. I felt like everything in my body felt numb like it wouldn't let me.

I didn't care if anybody saw me crumpled like this. I didn't care if my ex or my mother tried to comfort me. I didn't even care when the car left with _her_ in it.

All I knew was I was too late. Too late to refuse the college that broke us apart. Too late to visit her. Too late to call her. Too late to talk to her. Too late to chase after her. Too late to tell the person I loved the most that I love _her_.

Too late to say, I love Samantha Puckett.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
